


Tutelage - Choi Hansol

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [42]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, First Meetings, Flute - Freeform, M/M, Past, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Teacher-Student Relationship, king jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: He walked a little quicker to sit behind Jihoon and on the other side of Seungkwan.“What can I do for you?” He saidBut his gaze wasn’t directed at Jihoon. It was at him. Vernon averted his eyes.~~~~~~~~~~Vernon asks for the tutelage of Prime Minister Choi Seungcheol and learns more about himDO TRY!!!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Tutelage - Choi Hansol

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~  
> I thank you all for being with me so far~ So here is my update~ Enjoy~  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

Vernon waited outside for someone to let them in.

"You know we don't need to wait right?"

"Maybe, but it is courtesy Your Majesty."

Jihoon gave a heavy sigh

"Yah! Hyung! He is a married man! You can't just barge in!"

Seungkwan's logic seemed to peeve Jihoon. And he got a glare for it. But Seungkwan wasn't one to back down that easily so he gave one back.

They were all impatient. But it would be incredibly worse for Jihoon, a man who hadn't waited for anyone in his life.

Vernon was interested to see how this Prime Minister was. Chan had told him a lot about him though. That he was smart, shrewd, and on to be on guard with. But very long ago, he learnt not to trust what people said about each other. They all had bias. He could only trust his eyes.

“Jihoon-ah?” A new voice resounded as the doors in front of him were shoved aside.

A man with broad musculate and a rather round face stood with a confused expression. The man’s belt held the tassel with the crest of the royal family but he wasn’t wearing the grand ornate robes that lined Jihoon’s cupboard.

_ This must be Choi Seungcheol _

“Ah. Hyung.” Jihoon replied awkwardly.

“Why did you wait?” He asked, ushering all of them in.

Vernon bowed to him quickly and entered last which the man noticed. He nodded and smiled a little. Something Vernon didn’t expect. He was usually in the background whenever Seungkwan was around. It worked well for him so far. He was the observer usually. So it was hard to be the centre of anyone’s attention. Especially this infamous man.

He walked a little quicker to sit behind Jihoon and on the other side of Seungkwan.

“What can I do for you?” He said

But his gaze wasn’t directed at Jihoon. It was at him. Vernon averted his eyes.

“Can you help us prepare our birthday present for Hoshi-hyung?” Seungkwan declared.

As Seungcheol turned to Seungkwan, Vernon took a look at the man. Jeonghan-hyung’s husband was always a topic of gossip between him and Seungkwan. But he didn’t meet any of those expectations. The man was younger and in fact more lively than they had imagined. The man was full of contradictions however. So he didn’t know what to believe.

Plain clothes. But a royal insignia. A gentle gaze. But a calculating one. Engaging Seungkwan. But noticing Vernon as well.

“So will you teach him the flute?” Seungkwan finished.

Seungcheol turned to Vernon and his gaze took a cold turn.

“We have prepared the-” Jihoon began, but couldn’t finish it because Seungcheol spoke.

“I have to teach him right? Then why isn’t he asking?”

Vernon was a little peeved.

“Um. I am Choi Hansol. Vernon. I would like to learn the flute from you.” Vernon said formally bowing.

“I don’t usually accept students.” Seungcheol began.

Vernon glared at the ground. But didn’t get up from his bow.

“You merely want to learn it for this birthday so-”

“Hyung-” Jihoon tried.

“I don’t” Vernon looked up while saying it. “But if that is all I dare to wish for that is all that is possible.”

Seungcheol’s eyes suddenly glinted. Vernon shuddered under the teasing glint and the scrutiny that came with it.

The silence he received from the others and Choi Seungcheol didn’t help either.

“What if I said it was also impossible?” Seungcheol prodded.

Vernon pursed his lips. “Then all of them would be equally impossible and I can dare to ask to be taught the flute properly.”

Jihoon and Seungkwan gaped. And Seungcheol gave him a hard stare. Vernon returned the stare.

Suddenly, Seungcheol smirked and laid back. “Well then! Pleased to meet you, Student.”

They all gaped at him.

“Now Jihoon-ah, you give your student time and take him outside while I get to know mine. Shoo.” He said waving off the King.

“Yah! Ahjussi! I’m not going to leave Hansol with-”

Jihoon shut his mouth and dragged him out kicking and screaming. Through the gaps, Seungkwan’s eyes were directed at him.

_ Are you sure? _ They seemed to ask.

Vernon nodded and smiled to reassure him.

“You and Seungkwan-ssi I heard were together since the age of five.” Seungcheol commented.

Of course the man would notice their interaction.

“Around that time.” Vernon confirmed.

“Why is your courtesy name Vernon by the way? It sounds like it is from the north.”

Vernon fisted his robes. “My mother is from the north.”

“Is?”

“Yes.”

“And she...”

“My mother was a slave, My Lord.”

“So she just left?”

“She left because she could.”

“...your father must have been a cruel man.”

“Don’t know him or remember him.”

Vernon looked up to see Seungcheol. He was expecting pity, but instead he got an impressed look.

“We have someone else from the north in the palace.”

Vernon perked. “Can I meet them?”

“Definitely. I will take you to meet him sometime. He is my best friend. Well, excluding my husband.”

In an instant the cold, calculative Prime Minister was replaced by a love sick fool. Looking just besotted with Jeonghan-hyung.

“Quite the whiz in accounting actually.” 

Vernon perked up. Accounting.

“Oh? That too eh?”

Seungcheol’s smirk was now that of a predator who had cornered its prey. He knew everything Vernon wanted. And there was nothing left that he knew of himself. But that itself revealed so much about a person.

“Why would you help me Seungcheol-ssi?” 

They both were surprised by Vernon’s statement. Vernon by his loose tongue and Seungcheol by the brash question.

“I don't know.”

_ Eh? _

“Don’t give that look. I just...” Now Seungcheol seemed like a cornered animal. “You just remind me of Jihoon maybe.”

Vernon started. Jihoon? Him?

“Believe it or not, Jihoon-ah used to be like you. And I used to be like Seungkwan. So I guess I was familiar. Unlike Jihoon, I would like you to learn in a different way.”

“Different way?”

“Say we were birds..”

_ So much like Hoshi-hyung _

“...then Jihoon would have been the one to be kicked out of a nest and forced to fly. Too young and used to my company. But maybe, this time, you can fly at your own pace.”

Seungcheol’s face held an unbearable amount of pain.

“I do not understand.” Seungcheol scowled and was about to speak, but Vernon continued, “But, You and your friend know things I want to learn. So whether you think of me as someone else or yourself, it doesn’t matter.”

He glared at the stupefied Seungcheol.

They stared at each other for a good amount of time.

“You know, maybe you are not like anyone. Maybe you are just your own person.”

Vernon smirked. He could go with that.

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Confidante Choi Hansol, Vernon~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRR!!!!  
> Vernon's characterisation I am well aware is not correct....but it implies there is something that must happen and that is a story for later. But you see glimpses of this of a strong character...  
> Hip hop teams got their maknae~  
> I like this because it reveals past of both these complex and riveting characters uwuwuwuwu  
> I am laying foundation for my next work yes and I am not ashamed. But it is also to show the profound net they are all caught up in. The various dynamics, wants and motives of every single character. Dissecting it implies one saga for each in my opinion but I don't have the patience to write. So I offer this glimpse...  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: Who was at the CENTRE OF THIS PIECE?**  
>   
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
